


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Non hockey au, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Geno barely remembers to grab his keys off the hook, put there by Sid the night before when he found them on the coffee table and breezes out the door.Sid wraps both his hands around the warm mug and lifts it to his mouth.Last night while they were both stone cold sober they kissed and this morning Geno acted like it didn’t even happen.It definitely happened.





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Roommates AU

Geno stumbles out of his room as he pulls on his sweater.

“Can’t find phone, Sid.”

Sid stirs another teaspoon of sugar into his coffee and watches him tear the couch apart looking for it.

“Sid,” he says from his knees with the cushions and pillows piled around him. “Help.”

He taps his spoon on the side of the mug and sets it down. “I think I saw it in the bathroom.”

Geno snaps his fingers and springs up. “Yes. Took out of my pocket before shower last night. Best,” he says and Sid nods as he hurries off into the bathroom.

He hears Geno yell in victory and sets his mug down.

“Now,” Geno calls from down the hall, voice and footsteps getting louder as he moves. “Shoes.”

“Under the table.”

He dives for them and sits on the floor to pull them on.

“Going to be late for class,” he says, “I’ll bring home pizza for dinner, my treat. Good luck with turning in paper.”

Geno barely remembers to grab his keys off the hook, put there by Sid the night before when he found them on the coffee table and breezes out the door.

Sid wraps both his hands around the warm mug and lifts it to his mouth.

Last night while they were both stone cold sober they kissed and this morning Geno acted like it didn’t even happen.

It definitely happened.

Sid was up half the night thinking about it.

Right before they headed off to bed Geno leaned in with his hand on Sid’s hip and kissed him.

Then Geno patted his hip, opened his bedroom door, slipped in, and closed it behind him.

Sid stood outside with his fingers pressed to his lips before he went into his own room, got into bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about Geno lying only a wall away from him until he fell asleep.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting in the morning.

Probably some awkwardness. Maybe a conversation where Geno laughs it off and gives some excuse about being tired or distracted by midterms coming up. He wasn’t thinking.

He didn’t expect Geno to wave goodbye with a huge smile and a promise for pizza.

There’s nothing for him to do but finish his coffee and get dressed and get to class.

He has things to do and he’ll have to deal with whatever happens later, later.

He goes through his day in a fog.

He gets his paper finished and handed in and takes the proper notes in all his classes but the whole time he’s thinking about Geno and what happened. What will happen.

He takes the long way home and when he opens the front door Geno is at the small kitchen table with his laptop in front of him and a textbook in his lap.

There are take out containers scattered around.

“Hey,” he says as he brings a pair of chopsticks loaded down with lo mein up to his face. “Late tonight. Got Chinese instead of pizza, hope it’s okay. Got extra egg rolls for you.”

“Thanks,” Sid says as he lines up his shoes by the door and hangs his keys on the hook. Geno’s shoes and keys are nowhere to be found and he scans the room quickly looking for them.

He’s sure Geno will ask him in the morning.

“You okay,” Geno asks now. “Look funny.”

“Thanks,” Sid says dryly and Geno rolls his eyes as he pushes one of the take out containers towards him.

“No what I mean. Sit, eat.”

Geno turns his focus back on the screen in front of him and Sid leans his hands on the back of the kitchen chair.

This is what his life will be like until graduation. He’ll have to continue to hide the crush he’s had on Geno since they day they met and try to forget about the one moment of bliss when Geno’s lips were against his own.

Because that’s certainly what Geno is doing.

Geno licks his lips and Sid knows it’s going to be too much.

“I think I have to move out,” he says and Geno looks up in alarm.

“What? Why? Because I get Chinese instead of pizza? I’ll go get pizza now.” He takes the book off his lap and drops it in the only free spot on the table and looks around. “Have you seen my shoes?”

“It’s not about the food. Geno, we kissed last night, didn’t we? I didn’t dream that or something?”

Geno looks down. “No, it happened.”

“I don’t think I can pretend like it didn’t. I spent all of last night and all of today thinking about it and you’re just….eating take out and looking at me in the exact same way that you did before and I can’t.”

“Didn’t want to make things more awkward.”

“Well it’s going to be awkward when you eventually find someone who’s good enough for you and bring them here and I have to sit in my room and just pine to death over you. That’s not healthy.”

Geno’s head snaps up. “Why would you pine?”

He’s going to be leaving. He might as well tell the truth. “I’ve been in love with you since we moved in together.”

Geno stands so fast the chair tips back.

“You never said!”

“Why would I? It was clear you weren’t interested.”

Geno sputters.

“It’s even more clear now.”

“It’s not. I was so nervous last night so I just kiss you and run away. It was stupid.”

“Why were you nervous? You’ve never been nervous about anything.”

“You always make me nervous. You’re this huge thing to me, so important. Don’t ever want to do the wrong thing.”

“So you kiss me and then ignore it?”

Geno reaches out for his hands then brings them to his lips. He kisses his knuckles. “I know, was stupid. Make me stupid and nervous. Don’t move out, please. Move in. Move your things into my room, you know it’s a little bit bigger. All I ever want is to go to sleep next to you and wake up next to you. Please.”

Sid pulls one of his hands free and Geno looks panicked until Sid lays it gently on the side of his face. “That’s really all you want?”

“Maybe a few more things,” he says, fighting back a smile that eventually blooms over his face. “Would start with another kiss.”

Sid kisses him then rocks back on his heels.

“Maybe one more,” Geno says and Sid laughs and lets himself be kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
